Garotas do quarto 666
by HannahHell
Summary: um colégio... Cinco garotas, os Akatsukis e muita confusão!
1. Chapter 1: Chegada

Era primeiro de setembro e todos estavam chegando no campus de Konoha High School, Sakura, uma garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, foi direto para o seu quarto o número 666 para variar, também do jeito que ela e as amigas aprontavam esse quarto já estava reservado para elas. A garota entrou no quarto que tinha cinco camas enfileiradas uma geladeira, ou um freegobar super crescido o que achar melhor, o banheiro, uma janela que dava para ver os jardins e a piscina da escola, um armário gigante e num pequeno móvel na frente das camas tinha uma TV, Sakura colocou suas coisas na cama que ficava embaixo da janela e foi ajeitar suas coisas, enquanto colocava suas roupas e sapatos no armárioela ouviu a porta se abrindo e foi ver que era.

-Porquinhaaaaaaaa – a garota berrou e foi abraçar a garota que chegou.

-Testuda! Oi! Como foram as férias? – Ino, uma garota loira, alta e de belos olhos azuis disse.

-Ótimas! E as suas? – Sakura perguntou.

-Maravilhosas! A Inglaterra é linda, os ingleses são lindos! Tipo as férias perfeitas! – a loira respondeu, indo até as camas e colocando suas coisas na cama do meio.

-Como assim Os ingleses são lindos? Me conta direito essa história miga! – Sakura falou sentando na cama.

-Ah não! Vamos esperar as garotas chegarem pra mim não ficar contando a mesma história mil vezes! – Ino disse enquanto colocava suas coisas no armário – Sabe eu amo esse armário! Ele é tão prático cada uma fica com uma porta a divisão perfeita de espaço! – ela comentou.

-É mesmo! – Sakura respondeu pegando seus livros e seu laptop e os colocando na sua parte do armário.

Depois que as garotas já tinham arrumado todas suas coisas começaram a assistir Tv.

-Oi! Garotas! – Tenten, uma garota morena que sempre usava dois coques na cabeça e de olhos castanhos, disse entrando no quarto e colocando suas coisas na cama da ponta.

-Tenten! – Ino e Sakura disseram pulando na amiga.

-Ei! Vocês não vão nos esperar para começarem a se matar? – Temari, uma garota loira um pouco mais alta que Ino que usava sempre quatro marias-chiquinhas no cabelo e tinha olhos verdes, disse indo até a cama que ficava entre a cama de Ino e de Tenten e colocou suas coisas lá.

-É mesmo! Eu quero ajudar vocês a matar a Tenten-chan – Hinata, uma garota de cabelos escuros meio azulados e olhos perolados, comentou entrando no quarto e colocando suas coisas na cama que sobrou.

-Oi Garotas!!! – as cinco falaram juntas e deram um abraço em grupo.

-Bem! Temos muito que conversar e planejar! – Sakura falou animada enquanto as três que chegaram arrumavam suas coisas no armário.

-É mesmo! Temos que planejar as festas, as travessuras, as festas, os ensaios! – Ino contou.

-Falando de festas, Ino e as bebidas? – Hinata perguntou se sentando em sua cama.

-É mesmo! Você sempre arranja lugares e bebidas da hora pra nós! Esse ano vai ser igual? – Temari diz concordando.

-Não... Vai ser melhor! – Ino respondeu com um sorriso de quem vai aprontar.

-Mas nada de deixar os professores saberem! – Tenten pediu.

-Mas é claro! E alguma vez já fomos pegas? – Ino comentou.

-Bem então garotas do quarto 666 vamos arrasar? – Sakura perguntou lançando um sorriso maroto para a outras.

-Pode crê!!! – as outras concordaram.

-E ai! Contem da suas férias! Começando pela Ino e os ingleses! - decidiu Sakura.

-Meu Deus!!!!Cado homem lindo!!!!Tipo, eu fiquei em uma pequena pensão, que tinha apenas 6 quartos, eu fiquei no quarto 01, Agora quem ocupou os outros 5 quartos foram vixi!!!! Olha: Quarto 02:Um loiro de olhos azuis e cabelos não muito curtos nem muito compridos, 1,80m, com um tanquinho que Meu Deus! - Dizia a garota se abanando - Quarto 03:Um loiro de cabelos cacheados de olhos cor de mel, 1,75m forte e muuuuuuuuuito sarado e que Ah! Beija maravilhosamente bem. Quarto 04 e 05: Gêmeos, cada um ficou em um quarto porque são quartos individuais, Ruivos, com olhos verdes, 1,77m Não tão fortes quanto o loiro do quarto 03 mas eram sarados, além de muuuito gatos. Quarto 06:Um moreno, de olhos verdes, cor de esmeralda, tinha o cabelo curto e usava um topetinho sexy, era tão sarado e beijava tão bem quanto o loiro.

Eu logo fiz amizade com eles, nois conversamos, eles também era ricos que os pais mandaram pra la pra aprenderem a lidar com o dinheiro resumindo ficamos muito amigos tenho até o número deles e suas respectivas fotos no meu celular - Ela contou mostrando o celular.

-Deixa eu ver deixa eu ver! -Sakura disse arrancando o celular da mão da amiga e vendo as fotos - Meu Deus isso não são garotos são Deuses!!!!

Depois que todas viram as fotos dos tais "deuses" foi a vez de Hinata contar suas férias, que se resumiram em tentativas frustadas de conquistar seu primo, as férias de Temari foram as mesmas ela passou elas inteiras brigando e matando seus irmãos. Tenten foi para um campeonato de Karatê e ganhou, e Sakura, beem, a Sakura ficou as férias inteiras torrando o dinheiro dos pais no shopping.

-Nossa garotas só eu que curti minhas férias? - Ino comentou.

-Não fala assim! Eu tive que comprar um guarda-roupa novo de tanta roupa que eu comprei! - Sakura dizia com os olhos brilhando.

-Eu pelo menos fiquei mais amiga do meu primo - Hinata comentou sorrindo.

-E meus irmãos ainda estão no hospital se recuperando da ultima surra que eu dei neles! - Temari falou.

-Nossa testuda, você torrando a grana e eu tive que passar minhas férias com 100 libras por dia para aprender a lidar com dinheiro! - Ino reclamou.

-É mas pelo menos você teve uma bela companhia! - Sakura falou dando ênfase no bela.

-É mesmo! - ela falou sorrindo.

-Vamos dormir! Amanhã temos aula, e não queremos entrar pra lista negra dos professores esse ano de novo! - Sakura anunciou.

-Certo! Boa noite garotas! - elas concordaram, colocaram suas roupas de dormir e foram dormir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esperu q vcs gostem da fic^^**

**Deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjus ;*********


	2. Chapter 2:Convite inesperado

-INO ACOOOOOORDAAAAAAAA! - gritava Sakura no ouvido da amiga.

-Só mais um pouquinho mamãe! - Ino reclamou e virou para o outro lado.

-Você que pediu... Tenten balde de água! Hinata e Temari me ajudem a coloca-la no chão! - Sakura ordenou e Tenten correu pro baneiro encher um balde com água enquanto Sakura, Temari e Hinata empurravam Ino o mais 'delicadamente' possível para o chão, quando a loira caiu Tenten chegou e derrubou todo o conteúdo do balde nela a acordando na hora.

-VOCÊS TEM PROBLEMA! DE QUEM FOI A M#$% DE IDEIA DE ME ACORDAR ASSIM! AGORA EU ESTOU ENCHARCADA!!! - Ino berrava olhando mortalmente para as amigas.

-Ino vai se secar e se arrumar nós estamos atrasadas! - Sakura falou.

-Ta ta ta... - Ino se levantou, pegou seu uniforme e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho bem rápido se secou e colocou a blusa branca deixando um botão aberto e colocou sua (mini)saia azul do uniforme e saiu procurando sua meia e seu tenis- ACHEI! - ela pois a meia branca que ia até o joelho e calçou seu tênis branco novo da Nike.

-Ino-chan como você consegue que sua saia fique tão curta? - Hinata perguntou.

-Ah! é que eu compro M infantil e peço pra alargar^^- Ino explicou enquanto pegava seu material.

-Isso explica muita coisa! - Tenten comentou e as cinco saíram correndo para o refeitório.

-Não pode correr no corredor! - Shizune a inspetora de alunos repreendeu.

-Ta bom! - elas responderam entediadas e começaram a andar rápido, chegaram no refeitório e o café da manhã tinha acabado de começar.

-Vamos sentar lá com os meninos! - Ino falou e começou ir na mesa onde estava Sasuke Uchiha, um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros alto e o garoto mais popular e desejado da escola, Shikamaru Nara, era moreno e tinha cabelos espetados e olhos castanhos,Sabaku no Gaara, um ruivo de olhos verdes que era irmão de Temari, Hyuuga Neji, um moreno de cabelos longos e olhos perolados, estava no segundo ano junto com Temari e Tenten e era primo de Hinata e o segundo garoto mais desejado da escola,Uzumaki Naruto, um loiro de olhos azuis da mesma altura de Sasuke.

-Oi garotas! - Naruto comprimentou.

-Oi garotos! - elas responderam e se sentaram, ficou assim de um lado da mesa estava as garotas e do outro lado os garotos.

-Como foram as férias? - Ino perguntou.

Entanto todos começavam uma conversa animada sobre as férias, claro que Ino tirou a parte dos garotos, os professores passavam pelas mesas entregando os horários das aulas para ou alunos.

-Que salas você está Sakura? - Hinata perguntou

-Tadas as matérias na III e você? - Sakura respondeu.

-Também, menos História e Geografia que eu fiquei na II - ela respondeu - e você Ino-chan?

-Matemática, Física, Química-III, Filosofia e Literatura-II e História e Geografia-I - a loira respondeu entediada.

(Nesta escola as salas são divididas pelas notas de cada aluno em cada matéria, por isso as vezes eles ficam em salas diferentes. As salas I é para que tem notas mais baixas, as salas II é para quem tem notas mais medianas e as salas III é para quem tem notas muito altas, cada andar representa um ano e a escola tem um total de 10 andares,1º andar(ou térreo)=refeitório, sala da diretora e salão de festas,2º=salas da 5ªsérie,3º=salas da 6ªsérie,4º=salas da 7ªsérie,5º=salas da 8ªsérie,6º=salas do 1ºano,7º=salas do 2ºano,8º=salas do 3º ano,9º=dormitórios dos alunos,10º=dormitórios dos professores. E a escola tinha 3 elevadores e duas escadas)

-Ei! Garotas olha quem chegou! - Temari disse cutucando as amigas, e todas olharam na entrada do refeitório e viram o grupo mais problemático e popular da escola entrar, todos eram do terceiro ano, quem era deste seleto grupinho? Apenas 10 pessoas,Uchiha Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke, era mais alto que o irmão, mas tinham os mesmos cabelo e olhos negros a única diferença era que os cabelos de Itachi eram longos e presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e os de Sasuke curtos e desarrumados, ele também tinha dois riscos em baixo dos olhos,Nagato Pein, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, de olhos acinzentados e com muitos pircings nas orelhas,no nariz e acima do queixo , e é o lider do grupo, Hoshigaki Kisame, tem cabelos azulados e bem espetados e parece que sua pele tem uma cor meio azulada também e é bem alto, ele está sempre com cara de poucos amigos, mas não é tão estressado assim, Deidara,um loiro com cabelo comprido, geralmente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e esconde uma parte do rosto com a franja, tem olhos azuis e não é alto, Zetsu, tem cabelos verdes e olhos amarelos, sofre de transtorno bipolar, Kakuzo, não sabe qual e como é seu cabelo pois sempre está de boné e tem olhos verde-musgo, é muito pão duro e ganancioso,Hidan, tem cabelos lilás bem claros quase brancos e olhos vermelhos(n/a: Segundo o wikipédia) e dizem que é masoquista,Sasori, é ruivo e seus olhos são castanhos claros e não é alto, Tobi, tem cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, é muito infantil e não é muito alto, mesmo sendo mais alto que Deidara e Sasori e por último, mas não menos importante Konan tem cabelos roxo-azulados sempre presos num coque com uma flor de origami enfeitando, tem olhos laranjas é a única garota do grupo e é namorada de Pein.

-Uou! Olhem o Itachi está vindo pra cá! - Ino comentou apontando discretamente para o irmão de Sasuke, que vinha na direção da mesa.

-Bom dia garotas - ele cumprimentou com um sorriso de lado que fez todas elas derreterem - então irmãozinho, conseguiu chegar ao primeiro ano, ou o papai subornou a diretora para ela te passar de ano? - perguntou sarcático.

-Para sua informação eu sou o melhor do meu ano e estou em todas as salas III e você Itachi quais salas você está - Sasuke devolveu friamente.

-Ora meu tolo irmão eu e o pessoal estamos em todas as salas III porque pelo menos nós merecemos, ou você acha que eu não sei que você cola do dorminhoco aí do lado - Itachi provocou.

-Itachi o que quer aqui? - Sasuke perguntou se segurando para não bater no irmão.

-Na verdade era avisar que o baile de início do ano será organisado por nós - e apontou para o grupo dele - com a ajuda das garotas do quarto 666 - e piscou para as garotas.

-Sério? - as cinco perguntaram.

-Claro! Estamos no último ano temos que deixar nosso legado e treinar um novo grupo de super bagunceiros e populares e quem melhor do que vocês que já tem um histórico bem cheio de travessuras - ele respondeu sorrindo - então aceitam?

-Lógico! - elas responderam.

-Perfeito, venham almoçar com a gente hoje - Itachi as convidou e foi para a mesa que seus amigos estavam.

-Meninas, vamos almoçar com ELES hoje! - Sakura comentou com os olhos brilhando.

-Nossos ídolos escolares - Tenten concordou com os olhos brilhando.

-Legal! - Hinata comentou.

-Bem acho que temos que ir para a aula, até o almoço! - Tenten e Temari se despediram e foram para sua primeira aula.

-Também temos que ir - Sakura ãnunciou e pegou o horário - legal! Matemática III, vamos para a mesma sala!

As três foram para a sala de matemática III do primeiro ano, chegando lá viram poucas pessoas na sala elas foram então para o fundo, Sakura se sentou com Hinata e Ino foi na mesa ao lado delas e se sentou com Gaara.

Quando o sinal bateu todos os alunos já estavam na sala e a professora Anko entrou e começou a dar sua aula, depois elas foram para a sala de química III e tiveram uma longa aula com o professor Kabuto, depois foram para a sala de Física III e tiveram a pior aula do dia com Orochimaru, foram para o jardim da escola descansar um pouco no intervalo e depois se separaram, Hinata e Sakura foram para a sala de Literatura III e tiveram aula com Kakashi e Ino foi para a sala de Filosofia II e teve aula com Iruka, depois as três se juntaram de novo e tiveram a aula de Arte, que não era separado por nota pois o professor Jiraya dava dez para todo mundo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**olha eu aqui com mais uma fic! OOOOOOOOOOH!!!**

**Espero que vocês gostem deste cap! **

**Vlw pelas reviews!!! Vocês me fizeram muito feliz^^**

**ps:Só escrevo o próximo cap se tiver reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3:O Almoço

Na hora do almoço as garotas foram até a mesa dos garotos do terceiro ano, lá estavam todos menos Pein e Konan, elas chegaram e Sakura falou - Er...Oi.

-Olá! Sakura! Vejo que você e suas amigas vieram! Sentem-se! - Itachi falou.

-Oi garotas - os outros as cumprimentaram.

-Oi - elas responderam timidamente.

-Bem como todos sabem, elas seram nossas aprendizes e irão aprender a usar a criatividade, inteligencia, força e habilidades para o mal! - Itachi anunciou - E depois que sairmos da escola elas reinarão causando o caos que nós tanto lutamos para manter!

-Uhuuuuul!Aprendizes! E por que cinco garotas? - Sasori falou animado.

-Porque o histórico de travessuras delas é tão desonroso quanto o nosso! - o moreno explicou.

-Er... Não ta faltando alguém? - Ino perguntou.

-Ah! O chefe, ele e a Konan devem estar dando uns amassos por aí jaja eles chegam, até lá o Itachi é o chefe - Kisame explicou.

-Então como eu ia dizendo vocês nos ajudarão a fazer a festa de outono e apartir daí poderão ser da Akatsuki! - Itachi anunciou.

-Então o que vamos comer? - Deidara perguntou.

-Baka! Você só pensa em comida e em mexer com massinha de modelar! - Sasori reclamou.

-Primeiro: é argila, segundo: eu faço esculturas e terceiro: você só brinca com bonecas! - o loiro devolveu.

-São bonecos de ação! E eu não brinco mais com eles - o ruivo respondeu emburrado.

-Se isso te anima Sasori-san meu primo também tem bonecos de ação - Hinata comentou sorrindo.

-Sério? - ele sorrio - Itachi posso ir conversar com o Hyuuga? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Pode ir, mas não vou pedir comida para você! - Itachi concordou.

-Tá bom! - ele respondeu e foi conversar com Neji.

-Oi garçonete - Itachi chamou sorrindo para a garçonete do refeitório - a senhorita por gentileza podereia trazer 11 pratos do dia? - ele pediu com a voz rouca e um olhar sedutor.

-Com todo prazer! - ela respondeu e foi pedir os pratos.

-Nossa! O que o charme não faz! O que vocês querem beber? - Ino Perguntou.

-Coca! - todos responderam.

-Oi garçon - ela chamou - você poderia por favor trazer 11 cocas para mim e meu amigos? - ela perguntou com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu enquanto mechia no cabelo.

-C-Claro! Trago qualquer coisa para você - o garçon respondeu e foi pegar as cocas.

-Gostei de você garota! Você tem estilo! - Itachi elogiou.

-Obrigada - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Depois de todos terem comido Pein finalmente chega com Konan.

-Então elas aceitaram? - ele pergunta se sentando.

-Sim! - Itachi responde.

-Ótimo precisamos de um tema para a festa, alguma idéia? - Pein anunciou.

Hinata, Deidara, Kakuzo e Hidan lavantaram a mão - Kakuzo, nós faremos a festa! - e Kakuzo abaixou a mão - não Deidara, uma exposição das suas esculturas, não é o tema de uma festa - e Deidara abaixou a mão deprimido - Temas assossiados a masoquismo e coisas sádica também não vale - Hidan abaixou a mão - então Hinata qual é a sua idéia? - Pein perguntou.

-Podíamos fazer uma festa a fantasia - ela sugeriu.

-É uma idéia, alguém tem mais sugestões? - Pein perguntou e ninguém respondeu - os de acordo com a idéia da Hinata levantem a mão - ele ordenou e todos levantarama mão - ótimo.

-Pein, posso pedir para o buffet da minha família servir a festa - Konan falou.

-Ótimo! Agora a decoração? - Pein perguntou.

-Minha mãe é decoradora de festas - Sakura comentou - ela pode ser a responsávél pela decoração, só precisams saber as cores que usaremos.

-Perfeito! Agora pessoal, que cores usar? - Pein perguntou.

-Preto - Itachi falou.

-Azul! - Kisame sugeriu.

-Roxo! -Konan pediu.

-Vermelho! - Hidan falou.

-Verde! - Zetsu e Kakuzo sugeriram.

-Amarelo! - Ino e Deidara pediram.

-Que tal... Vermelho, amarelo e marrom assim fica com um visual de outono e os enfeites como macaras etc usamos preto - Sakura sugeriu.

-É, deve ficar bom, quem concorda com a idéia da Sakura? - Pein concordou e todos levantaram a mão novamente - agora o mais importante - ele começou olhando para cada um da mesa - como vamos estragar essa festa - anunciou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Er... Essa vai ser difícil... - Konan comentou.

-Não vai ser não! Vai ser até mais fácil do que vocês pensam! - Sakura discordou animada.

-Como assim? - todos perguntaram confusos.

-Simples! Nós vamos preparam a festa certo? Então em cima da mesa dos professores pode ter uma lata de tinta que vai cair extamente na cabeça deles, no meio da pista colocamos cola e penas no teto e derrubamos em quem estiver dançando, há várias possibilidades! - ela explicou animada.

-É por isso que escolhemos elas pra serem nossas aprendizes! Quer garotas mais geniais? - Pein disse orgulhoso.

-Só pra contrariar, fui eu que sugeri elas! - Itachi comentou.

-Quem é o chefe aqui? Eu não é? Então a idéia foi minha e cala a boca! - Pein respondeu.

-Eu gostei da idéia dela, é malvada e podemos fazer de um geito que uma pessoa qualquer ative as armadilhas assim não seremos os culpados! - Konan comentou antes que os dois saíssem no tapa.

-_Boa idéia de distrair esses dois, eu jurava que eles iam começar a se socar - _Hinata cochichou para Konan - _e a idéia de culpar outra pessoa também é ótima._

_-Obrigada - _ela agradeceu.

-Isso aí, por isso que ela é minha namorada é um gênio, além de bonita! Vamos fazer isso que a Konanzinha sugeriu!*-* - Pein decidiu e beijou Konan.

-Isso é normal? - Ino perguntou.

-Mais do que você imagina - Deidara respondeu com uma gota enquanto o casal se beijava(leia-se agarrava).

-Ah! Então parte de estar no grupo é ser uma vela? - Tenten perguntou.

-É extamente isso! - Kisame respondeu entediado.

-Que ótimo! Já não basta ser vela da Sakura com o Sasuke, teremos de aguentar os dois aí!? - Temari exclamou.

-Pelo menos vocês teram alguém para conversar - Hindan comentou.

-Eí! Eu e o Sasuke-kun não somos tão assim! - Sakura comentou irritada.

-Não mesmo - Ino começou e abafou uma risada -você são pior! - e todos caíram na risada, menos Sakura e Itachi.

-Então você esta com o meu irmãozinho! - Itachi comentou mais pra ele do que para a garota de cabelos rosa.

-É , namoramos há um ano - Sakura respondeu animada.

-Ei! Vocês dois, vão pro quarto! - Sasori comentou se sentando na mesa, e na hora Pein e Konan pararam de se agarrar.

-Bem acho que já decidimos tudo! Até amanhã garotas! Vamos pessoal, o Orochidiota passou tarefa¬¬ - Pein comentou e todos do terceiro ano saíram da mesa.

-Até! - as garotas se despediram.

-Vamos para o quarto também temos tarefa pra fazer- Ino comentou e as cinco foram para o quarto fazer tarefa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**GENTE VLW AS REVIWS, VCS ME DEIXARAM MTU FELIZ!!!!!!!!!**

**Agora pessoal que num quis ler pq pensou q eh Neji/Hina, particularmente eu amo esse casal, mas nesta fic nada é muito certo, não decidi os casais(ou triângulos amorosos hehe) então leiam pois pode começar parecendo q é NejiHina, mas pode ir mudando conforme o andamento da história, porque não sei se vcs sabem, mas o andamento das minhas histórias sempre depende do que minha imaginação decidir no momento em que eu to escrevendo(pq assim dá pra surpreender vcs, meus caros leitores ;P).**


	4. Chapter 4:Podemos faltar sexta?

Uma semana se passou e os preparativos da festa estavam indo muito bem, agora as garotas sempre se sentavam com os Akatsukis e todos estavam muito amigos. Era a hora do almoço e estavam todos conversando.

-Eu to falando aquele Orochidiota devia fazer propaganda pro Seda! - Ino falava irritada.

-Porque você diz isso? - Konan perguntou curiosa.

-Hoje eu quase fui expulsa da aula porque eu falei mal de um shapoo Seda e falei que os da Loreal eram bem melhores! - a loira explicava indignada.

-Sakura, ser masoquista não é perigoso se você souber quando parar, minha religião pede sacrifícios, mas não a morte de seus seguidores, para de surtar! - Hidan comentava.

-Não sei não, acho essa sua religião muito bizarra, seu eu fosse você mudava - Sakura falava preocupada.

-Certo muito bem, a cabeça e o corpo estão perfeitos, agora presta atenção a orelha se faz assim - Deidara explicava como fazer um gato de argila para Hinata.

-Assim está certo? - ela perguntou timidamente.

-Está perfeito! Você tem talento garota! - Deidara elogiou sorrindo o que fez a garota ficar vermelha.

-Não eu to falando que se você atualizasse o maquinário da sua fábrica você podia gastar masi um mês mas o lucro a longo prazo iria triplicar! - Tenten conversava com Kakuso.

-Não sei não, terei muito gasto, mas o lucro é garantido assim? - ele perguntava indeciso.

-TOBI OU VOCÊ PARA DE FALAR TOBI É UM BOM GAROTO EU EU IREI TE SOCAR CADA VEZ QUE VOCÊ FALAR ISSO! - Temari exclamou irritada.

-Certo, desculpa Tobi - Tobi respondeu choroso.

-Isso ta começando a ficar bizarro - Itachi comentou.

-Concordo - Pein concordou - Bem, bando de inúteis a festa será sábado e hoje teremos uma reunião com Tsunade , quero ver todos na sala daquela loira hoje ás cinco em ponto! - Pein anunciou - Konan, vamos?

-Claro! - Konan levantou radiante - bem gente, nós -e fez sinal para ela e Pein - iremos fazer um piquiniqui pra comemorar nosso um ano de namoro, até mais tarde - e os dois saíram de mãos dadas.

-Eles formam um casal tão lindo!*-* - as garotas comentaram com os olhos brilhando.

-Temos que concordar? - os garotos perguntaram.

-Parabéns vocês acabaram com o momento mágico! - Ino falou brava.

-Meninas doidas¬¬ - Itachi comentou para Kizame.

-Gente oi! - Sasori cumprimentou se sentando na mesa do lado da Ino.

-Sakura, vamos? - Sasuke disse aparecendo atrás da Sakura.

-C-Claro! Gente Vejo vocês ás cinco! - Sakura avisou e saiu de mãos dadas com Sasuke.

-Como ela consegue sair com esse emo? - Itachi falou pra ele mesmo, mas Temari escutou.

-Porque ela ta afim dele desda quinta série - Temari explicou.

-É ela baba por ele há muito tempo, nunca vi a Sakura falando de outro garoto que não fosse ele, ainda bem que eles tão namorando se não, nós já estaríamos loucas! - Tenten comentou rindo.

-É mas agora nem somos mais velas, já estamos na categoria lampada de tanto que os dois ficam grudados - Ino comentou entediada.

-Nossa, parece que eles são um casal perfeito - Deidara comentou.

-Parece que o Sasuke não sabe o que está fazendo - Itachi comentou como se soubesse de algo que os outrosa não sabiam.

-Como assim? - as garotas perguntaram curiosas.

-Bem ao contrário de vocês garotas quando alguém me conta um segredo eu guardo até a morte, mesmo sendo um segredo do meu detestável, tolo, inútil, emo e idiota irmão mais novo - Itachi respondeu rudemente.

-Nossa agora você acabou com agente! - Temari comentou.

-Tema-chan temos que fazer o trabalho de física, até mais tarde! - Tenten se lembrou e ela e Temari foram até a biblioteca.

-Eu tenho que ir para o treino de natação, beijos! - Ino falou e saiu correndo.

-Eu tenho que resolver uns negócios da minha fábrica! - Kakuso anunciou e saiu.

-Eu vou comprar um boneco novo do Mestre Yoda porque esse loiro retardado quebrou o meu T.T - Sasori disse bravo e saiu.

-Eu vou conferir um negócio - Itachi falou misterioso e saiu.

-Tobi vai fazer a tarefa! - Tobi anunciou e saiu saltitante.

-Eu e o Hidan temos que terminar o trabalho que a Anko passou - Kisame disse mau-humorado e ele e Hidan foram para a Biblioteca.

-É acho que os únicos inuteis sem nada pra fazer somos nós ¬¬ - Hinata comentou entediada.

-É... Podiamos continuar fazendo bichos de argila! - Deidara sugeriu.

-Não... Já sei você me ensinou a fazer esculturas, agora eu vou te ensinar a desenhar! - Hinata decidiu radiante.

-Mas eu não sei desenhar - o loiro falou envergonhado.

-Agora vai aprender! Vem! - Hinata se levantou e pegou o pulso de Deidara e começou a puxá-lo, ela estava tão animada que decidiu subir as escadas, subiram até o segundo andar e foram até a sala de artes da 5ª série, Hinata pegou um grampo do seu cabelo e habilidosamente conseguiu destrancar a porta, ou dois entraram e Hinata fexou a porta e acendeu a luz.

-Como você fez aquilo com o grampo? - Deidara perguntou chocado sentando na primeira cadeira que ele viu.

-Anos de prática, também consigo destrancar portas com clips de papel e cartões de crédito - ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto pegava duas folhas de papel, dois carvões para desenho e duas borrachas e se sentou na cadeira do lado do loiro e entregou uma folha, um carvão e uma borracha pra ele.

-Obrigado, mas e agora o que eu faço? - o loiro perguntou segurando o carvão e olhando pra folha como se desejasse que o desenho aparecesse do nada.

-Simples, você primeiro decide o que você quer desenhar, deixa eu ver, vamos desenhar um carro! - Hinata decidiu.

-Que carro? Pode ser uma ferrari conversívél? - ele perguntou animado.

-Claro! - ela respondeu sorrindo - agora pega a folha de papel e deixa ela na horizontal, depois começa a desenhar as formas básicas um retângulo pro corpo do carro e um círculo para cada roda.

-Assim? - ele perguntou mostarndo o desenho.

-Não, só deixa dois círculos visíveis assim ó - ela respondeu apagando alguns erros no desenho dele.

O tempo foi passando e os dois estavam se divertindo, Hinata levou meia hora para ensinar Deidara a fazer as rodas, mas estavam dando boas risadas, até que o celular da Hinata começou a tocar "tem pobre ligando pra mim, tem pobre ligando pra mim".

-Quem é o idiota que ta sem crédito? - ela comentou irritada e atendeu - alô!

???:Oi prima onde você está?

-Neji! Acabou seus créditos!? Se fala mais que nós garotas ein! - Hinata comentou rindo - eu estou na sala de artes da quinta série por que?

Neji:Eu só queria saber... Porque você ta na sala de artes da quinta série?

-Neji Hyuuga, você não sabe que a curiosidade já matou o gato? - Hinata comentou rindo.

Neji:Todo mundo me fala isso! Mas vocÊ não respondeu!

-Eu to aqui ensinando meu amigo a desenhar, algum problema? - ela perguntou.

Neji:Nenhum, ah! a diretora falou pra mim te avisar que a reunião mudou para as quatro e meia! Tchau prima!

-Certo valeu! Tchau primo!- ela se despediu e olhou no relógio que marcávam 16:28 - Droga! Deidara, temo que ir! - ela exclamou pegou os desenhos e os materiais e escondeu eles e puxou deidara para fora da sala.

-Por que? Tava tão divertido, meu carro tava começando a parecer um carro! - ele disse confuso.

-A reunião vai começar daqui dois minutos vamos! - ela exclamou e saiu correndo puxando o loiro pelos pulsos, viram que o ele vador ia demorar e começaram a descer a escada correndo, até que a Hinata tropeça e quase cai, mas vê que Deidara segurou pela cintura impedindo que ela caísse - O-obrigada - ela agradeceu vermelha com a aproximação.

-Toma mais cuidado ta bom! - o loiro falou e a soltou - vamos! - e começaram a correr de novo.

Chegaram na sala da Tsunade era exatamente 16:30 e lá na sala estavam sentados na mesa de reuniões Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sakura, Sasori,Ino, Temari e Tenten, os dois foram até a mesa e se sentaram, alguns segundos depois chegaram Hidan, Kakuso e Kisame que se sentaram nos lugares vagos, Tsunade logo começou.

-Bem, vocês estão arrumando o baile de outono e todos os outros bailes do ano se este for um sucesso, eu adorei a idéia da festa a fantasia e o cartaz do baile, quero apenas saber se você pracisaram da ajuda de algum funcionário da escola para ajudálos a arrumar o salão? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não senhora Tsunade, nós daremos cona, só quero pedir se podemos faltar das aulas de sexta, para termos mais tempo de arrumar - Pein pediu.

-Claro! Que podem! Todos tem notas ótimas. Menos a senhorita Yamanaka, mas como sexta a senhorita só tem aulas em que está bem não vejo problemas em nenhum de você faltarem! - ela comentou.

-Muito obrigado senhora Tsunade! - Pein agradeceu.

-Muito bem conversarei com os professores - Tsunade concluiu a reunião.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Babu-chan n.n:ahsuahsuhas é a Ino tem uns comentários mtu bons! Eu rio mtu qnd eu escrevo.**

**Hinata-BR11:É msm eu fiquei muito chocada!Oo. ****To pensando sériamente em realizar seu pedido, concodo que é um casal bizarro, mas que ficariam mtu cuties juntos ficariam!*-* **

**Ps:qnt mais improvável mais divertido! hehe**

**Vini Hyuuga:Nossa vlw*-* são reviws elogiantes assim(combinadas com um copo de café e uma garrafinha de chocolate com recheio de conhaque) que me fazem saltitar de alegria!*-*/taparei!**

**mas apartir de agora q eu vou começar a definir os casais *-*!**

**Bem gente deixem reviews e façam uma escritora feliz!**

**Amo vcs![?]**


	5. Chapter 5:Festa do outono Parte I

-Certo vamos para a check list! - Pein aunciou - Piso da pista de dança devidamente lustrado e liso?

-Confere! - falou Sakura apoiada na esceradeira recém-usada.

-Panos de enfeite do teto e parede devidamente e metodicamente colocados?

-Confere! - Gritou Deidara depois de amarrar o último pano.

-Enfeites adicionais grampeados e a prova de queda?

-Confer... AI MEU DEDO! QUE M#$% DE GRAMPEADOR! - Kisame reclamou depois de grampear o último enfeite e o próprio dedo.

-Brincadeirinha arrumada para a hora certa?

-Confere! - Itachi berrou do teto.

-Buffet pronto?

-Confere! - berraram Sasori, Tobi e Zetsu.

-Pick ups?

-Confere! - Ino falou enquanto testava as pick ups.

-Luzes?

-Confere - gritou Hinata enquanto fazia tosas as luzes piscarem.

-Som?

-Confeeeeere - Temari e Tenten cantarolaram no microfone.

-Mesas?

-Lindas, limpas e combinando! - Konan anunciou se apoiando no ombro de Pein.

-Por último DJ?

-Quase confere! O Hidan assustou ele um pouco! - Kakuzo berrou.

-Desculpa! Jashin-sama não vai te amaldiçoar! era uma brincadeirinha! Toca hoje na festa! - Hidan implorava.

-Ta, ta bom, mas desde que você não chegue mais perto de mim! - o DJ chantagiou.

-Sim! - ele concordou.

-Então boss, DJ Confere! - Kakuso anunciou.

-Perfeito! Agora podem ir se arrumar, a festa começa ás sete até mais! - ele os dispensou.

As garotas foram até o quarto, trancarama porta e começaram a brigar pra ver quem ia ser a primeira a tomar banho.

-Calam e boca! - sakura berrou - Tenho uma solução! Vou escrever nossos nomes nestes papeis e vamos sortiar! - ela anunciou.

-Certo! - as outras concordaram.

-Tenten você vai tirar os nomes - Sakura falou enquanto misturavas os papeizinhos dobrados em um boné.

-Temari! - Tenten anunciou depois de tirar e ler o nome do primeiro papelzinho.

-Perfeito! - a loira comemorou e foi tomar banho.

-Ino! - Tenten anunciou - Tenten! - ela falou abrindo mais um papel - Sakura! Então desculpa Hinata, mas você vai por último - a morena se desculpou.

Depois que todas tomaram banho, começaram a se trocar.

-Alguém viu minha bota preta de couro de salto-agulha 10? - Ino perguntou berrando desesperada.

-Qual a de cano longo ou a de cano médio? - Hinata perguntou.

-A de cano longo! - Ino respondeu.

-Ta embaixo da cama da Sakura - Hinata falou.

-Valeu! - Ino agradecou e foi pergar sua bota.

-Ai! Isso dói! Toma cuidado Tenten você vai arrancar minha cabeça desse geito! - temari reclamava enquanto tenten penteava seus cabelos.

-Com qual pulceira eu devo ir: A dourada com pedras rosa ou a dourada com pedras lilás? - Sakura perguntou.

-Lilás! - As quatro ecolheram.

-Brigada! - Sakura agradesceu.

-Finalmete estamos prontas! - as cinco comemoraram felizes - e cinco minutos adiantadas!

elas então saíram do quarto e começaram a ir para a festa. Sakura estava com uma roupa de fada rosa com vários enfeites e as asas lilás, ela usava uma maquiagem clara só uma sombra branca e um gloss rosado, e usava uma sandalha sem salto lilás que amarrava na perna e seu cabelo estava ondulado, Ino estava vestida de mulher-gata, com uma blusa e uma calça bem colados no corpo e uma bota que ia até o joelho todos pretos e de couro,na cabeça ela colocou um arquinho que tinha orelhas e usava uma maquiajem bem forte, bastante preto nos olhos e um batom bem vermelho e estava com os cabelos soltos, Hinata usava um vestido de princesa azul-claro com uma sapatilha da mesma cor, uma tiara na cabeça que imitava uma coroa, uma luva de cetim prateada que ia até os cotovelos, sua maquiagem era uma sombra prata, um blush rosado e um baton rosa-bebê e estava com os cabelos cacheados, Tenten estava vestida de vampira, usava um vestido preto com detalhe vermelhos, com um decote bem grande nas costas, usava uma sandalia preta salto 15, passou bastante lápis preto nos olhos com uma sombra vermelha, passou pó no rosto para deixálo mais pálido e nos lábios passou um batom vermelho-sangue e deixou os cabelos soltos e lisos, Temari estava vestida de guerreira usava uma blusa e uma saia preguiada marrom, que pareciam armaduras, estava com uma sandália estilo grega sem salto, só passou um pouco de lápis preto nos olhos e um gloss incolor e prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A festa estava um sucesso, Orochimaru estava dançando como o Jonh Travolta no filme 'Os Embalos de Sábado a Noite' lógico que depois de ter tomado o terceiro copo de wisky, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi e Anko virando copos e mais copos de sake enquanto jogavam poker, os garotos estavam numa mesa conversando e os Akatsuki, bem... Konan e Pein tinham sumido os outros estavam dançando com algumas garotas do terceiro - ano.

-Sakura -chan! Quer dançar? - Sasuke a chamou.

-Claro!Nossa Sasuke-kun você ficou muito bem de pirata! - Sakura comentou e segurou na mão do Uchiha.

-Você também está linda, minha fada! - ele elogiou e foram até a pista de dança onde começaram a dançar.

-Oi garotos! - Hinata cumprimentou.

-Oi garotas! - eles cumprimentaram.

-Nossa o que temos aqui o rock star Shikamaru, o domador Kiba, o chefe de cozinha Chouji, o pirataa Sasuke que raptou a fada Sakura, o ninja Lee e os três mosqueteiros Naruto, Neji e Shino! - Temari comentou rindo.

-Porque você ta rindo Temari? - Shikamaru perguntou.

-Porque acabei de imaginar eles como os três mosqueteiros e... - ela começou a ter um ataque de riso, e todas as garotas também.

-Não entendi a graça! Dariamos ótimos mosqueteiros! - Naruto anunciou fazendo pose.

-Sei, sei - elas responderam parando um pouco de rir.

-Essa festa ta um máximo! O vídeo do Orochitravolta vai bombar no youtube! - comentou Shikamaru que segurava uma camera apontada para o professor.

-HAhahahahahah - todos começaram a rir.

-Meu Deus! Cade uma câmera! - Temari pediu e logo viu Tenten entregando a câmera dela.

-Porque? - perguntou Naruto.

-Não sei se você ouviu mas ta começando a tocar YMCA e o Kabuto e o Orochimaru tão dançando! - ela exclamou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hinata-BR11:Vlw*-* HIHI nossa acho q vou fazer sim, acabei de ver como é fofo!*-* espero q vc goste deste cap viu!**

**Vini Hyuuga: Vão sim! é que até agora eu dei mais foco para o pessoal da akatsuki, mas ele vão aparecer mais.**

**Babu-chan n.n: Neji se achar? Nããããããão magiiiiiiina nem um pouquinho! kkkkkkkk Vlw*-***

**Amandy-san:Nossa brigada*-* e do mal? Só um poquinho! Se vai ficar com ele? Talvez Se ficará bom? espero que sim^^**

**Uzu Hiina:Vlw^^ e sim bota muuuuuuitas risadas ninsto hehe, claro a intenção é sempre o que conta!^^**

**Ane:E aqui está*momento gringo on* el começo de la fiesta!*momento gringo off***

**Ps: espero q vcs gostem! Deixem reviws eu só continuo a escrever se tiver pelo menos uma review! Bjus!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:Festa do outono Parte II

_****_

Como eu sou uma lesada eu vou deixar ai as fantasias de cada uma pra deixar mais fácil^^.

_**Elas então saíram do quarto e começaram a ir para a festa. Sakura estava com uma roupa de fada rosa com vários enfeites e as asas lilás, ela usava uma maquiagem clara só uma sombra branca e um gloss rosado, e usava uma sandalha sem salto lilás que amarrava na perna e seu cabelo estava ondulado, Ino estava vestida de mulher-gata, com uma blusa e uma calça bem colados no corpo e uma bota que ia até o joelho todos pretos e de couro,na cabeça ela colocou um arquinho que tinha orelhas e usava uma maquiajem bem forte, bastante preto nos olhos e um batom bem vermelho e estava com os cabelos soltos, Hinata usava um vestido de princesa azul-claro com uma sapatilha da mesma cor, uma tiara na cabeça que imitava uma coroa, uma luva de cetim prateada que ia até os cotovelos, sua maquiagem era uma sombra prata, um blush rosado e um baton rosa-bebê e estava com os cabelos cacheados, Tenten estava vestida de vampira, usava um vestido preto com detalhe vermelhos, com um decote bem grande nas costas, usava uma sandalia preta salto 15, passou bastante lápis preto nos olhos com uma sombra vermelha, passou pó no rosto para deixálo mais pálido e nos lábios passou um batom vermelho-sangue e deixou os cabelos soltos e lisos, Temari estava vestida de guerreira usava uma blusa e uma saia preguiada marrom, que pareciam armaduras, estava com uma sandália estilo grega sem salto, só passou um pouco de lápis preto nos olhos e um gloss incolor e prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.**_

_**-Nossa o que temos aqui o rock star Shikamaru, o domador Kiba, o chefe de cozinha Chouji, o pirataa Sasuke que raptou a fada Sakura, o ninja Lee e os três mosqueteiros Naruto, Neji e Shino! - Temari comentou rindo.**_

_

* * *

_

-É uma hora da manhã, Orochimaru e Kabuto tiveram que ir pro hospital porque beberam de mais e agora estavam vomitando tudo que tinham no estomago e mais um pouco, Tsunade e Jiraya, Pein e Konan, e Hinata e Deidara estavam dançando tango, Temari e Shikamaru estavam filmando, Sakura e Sasuke sumiram misteriosamente, Lee o Professor Gai estavam conversando, Itachi e os outros Akatsukis estão dando uns amassos nas garotas do terceiro ano, e eu estou aqui entediada nessa mesa só com um copo cheio de whisky e ouvindo a conversa animada de Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji e Neji sobre o campeonato europeu de futebol ou alguma coisa do gênero, é copo de whisky parece que somos só eu e você - Ino falava para o copo a sua frente, e depois o virou com tudo.

-Ei! Ino, você torce pra algum time? - Gaara perguntou animado.

-Pro time da escola? Afinal sou lider de torcida! - a loira respondeu confusa.

-Não! To falando dos times de futebol daqui! Você torce pra algum? - o ruivo perguntou.

-Eu nem sabia que aqui no Japão tinhamos times de futebol - ela respondeu, se levatou e foi até a pista de dança.

-E ai mulher-gata? Ta afim de dançar? - Sai, que estava vestido de pintor perguntou.

-Claro! - ela respondeu, "aleluia!" ela pensou enquanto começavam a dançar.

-Oi garotos aquela ali é a Ino dançando com o Sai? Quantos copos de whisky ela tomou? - Sakura apareceu do nada e perguntou para os garotos enquanto ela e Sasuke se sentavam na mesa.

-Não sei, mas ela estava até conversando com o copo de whisky - Gaara respondeu.

-Sasuke, onde você e a Sakura-chan estavam e porque vocês estão tão desarrumados? - Naruto perguntou, um pouco alto demais.

Sakura ficou da cor do seu cabelo, e Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado e respondeu - Não é da sua conta baka! Sakura, vamos beber alguma coisa? - ele perguntou se levantando.

-Claro! - a rosada aceitou e os doi foram para o bar.

-Naruto, você é um ingênuo! - Kiba comentou indignado.

-Como assim? - o loiro perguntou confuso.

-Baka! O que dois namorados poderiam ter feito depois de sumir e voltar desarrumados? - Gaara perguntou retóricamente.

-Dançando? - Naruto perguntou inocentemente. Todos os garotos batera com a cabeça na mesa.

-Por que sou amigo de alguém tão baka? - ele comentaram juntos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pessoal vocês sabem onde o Sasuke-kun está? - Sakura perguntou.

-Não - os garotos responderam.

-Ah! Sakura eu vi ele saindo do salão - Temari respondeu, enquanto ela e Shikamaru planejavam como iam editar os vídeos.

-Valeu! - a garota respondeu, quando ela estava na porta e ia abrí-la alguém a puxou.

-Itachi? O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou confusa.

-Não sai, você vai se arrepender - o moreno pediu olhando nos olhos dela.

-C-como assim? Como eu irei me arrepender? Eu só quero ver onde meu namorado foi se está tudo bem com ele! - ela falava confusa.

-Meu irmãozinho está melhor do que você imagina - Itachi disse misterioso, a segurando para que ela não saia.

-Como assim? Itachi do que você sabe e não quer me contar? - Sakura perguntou desconfiada.

-Sakura eu só não quero que você se magoe - ele respondeu sério.

-Que idotisse, por que eu iria me magoar? Pare de falar bobagens Itachi! - Sakura comentou e se soltou de Itachi e foi até a porta e a abriu, mas se arrependeu amargamente, desejou com todas as suas forças ter segui do conselho de Itachi - SASUKE UCHIHA!!! COMO VOCÊ PODE? - ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke ficou branco quando ouviu a voz da rosada e no mesmo instante parou de beijar Karin - Sa-Sakura-chan, não é o que você esta pensando! - ele balbulciou.

-Não? Então me dia seu galinha desgraçado, o que eu vi não era um amasso? E essa daí não é Karin? E tudo não passa de um pesadelo? Não é mesmo? - Sakura falou fria e sarcasticamente enquanto lutava para não chorar.

Sasuke abriu a boca várias vezes sem conseguir produzir algum som, enquanto isso Karin olhava a briga do casal.

-Eu só quero saber há quanto tempo você está me traindo? - Sakura suplicou chorando.

-Desde as férias - ele respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Pois pode ficar com a vadia da sua amante, por que pra mim ta tudo acabado! - Sakura ordenou e saiu correndo chorando.

Itachi viu o que aconteceu virou para seu irmã e falou - você acabou de cometer o maior erro da sua vida - e saiu correndo na direção da Sakura.

Ele ouviu o som do choro da garota vindo da escada e foi até lá e a viu sentada abraçada nos joelhos e com a cara apoiada nos joelho chorando incontrolávelmente.

-Sakura, você está bem? - ele perguntou se sentando do lado da garota.

-Sai daqui! Você sabia, sabia de tudo e não me contou! Porque você não me contou? pensei que fossemos amigos! - ela perguntava enquanto chorava.

-Sakura, desculpa, eu queria ter te contado, mas você estava tão feliz, que eu não queria estragar, eu não queria te ver assim - ele respondeu triste.

-Mas talvez se você tivesse contado, eu não tivesse assim - a garota respondeu.

-Nunca saberemos, mas mesmo assim acho que foi melhor você saber por você mesma do que por outros - Itachi falou - Agora enchugue essas lágrimas, porque ele não merece que você chore por ele, respire fundo e vamos voltar pra festa, passar um tempo com seus amigos te fará bem - ele falou decidido e se levantou a ajudando a levantar, Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e eles foram andando até o salão - Sakura-chan se ele estiver lá eu faço questão de que a brincadeira aconteça com ele - comentou sorrindo.

-Isso a´´i! eu até te ajudo! - ela respondeu com um sorriso vingativo nos lábios.

**oO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Babu-chan n.n: kkkkkkkkk nossa eu levei uma hora até eu pensar nas fantasias delas todas, mas minha preferida eh da Ino*-***

**Hinata-BR11:Oh não vc de novo? kkkkkkkkk Zuera, se sabe q eu ti adolu, mas sim acho q vou fazer, pq realmente tão em falta msm.**

**Nossa vlw*-* agr eh q eu fasso esse casal!*-*. Nossa se isso é seu sem criatividade nem quero ver sua review criativaO.o**

**Ah vlw! Mas eu demoro um poko por causa das minhas várias fics^^ Bjks!**

**Haruno Melonie:Vlw, eh foi um pequeno errinho, mas jah concertei*-*, ah sim o Orochimaru e o Kabuto dançando YMCA deve ser a coisa mais hilária q existe no mundo, mas pra brincadeira receito ter q t deixar esperandokkkkkkkkkk**

**Lady Luz:Mtu obriga*-* Eu tenho uma nova fã \o\\o//o/ Ah e eu num vou parar de postar, segundo a Hinata-BR11 ela me joga num poço cheio de tubarões se eu num postar(loooooooooonga história)**

**Bjus e deixem reviews senão num escrevo ein!**

**Ps:Leiam minhas outras fics!**


	7. Chapter 7:Pobre Sasuke

Sasuke viu Sakura entrando no salão com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, um sorriso frio e maldoso que não combinava nada com a cara dela, Itachi estava do lado dela, mas depois de trocarem um olhar ele se afastou e foi na direção dos akatsukis, que estavam sentados bebendo, junto com Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, que cochichava algo no ouvido de Deidara que começou a rir, depois que ele chegou todos se olharam para ele e depois começaram a sorrir. Sasuke ignorandoisso, já que para ele estavam todos trêbados então o comportamento não era nem um pingo suspeito, o moreno então foi até SaKura que estava encostada numa parede perto de um enfeite, olhando para o teto, parecendo desolada.

-Sakura, e- eu sinto muito - Sasuke falou encostando no enfeite, que escorregou, fazendo Sasuke cair no chão - mas que droga de enfeite mal colocado é esse? - reclamou.

-Já não basta me trair ainda - mas ela foi interrompida por gritos os dois olharam para lá e viram que os professores , que estavam na pista de dança realizando a dança de encerramento, estavam cobertos de cola e penas de galinha fedidas, Sakura olhou horrorizada para a cena e gritou - ALÉM DE TUDO VOCÊ ESTRAGA A FESTA QUE EU E MEUS AMIGOS ARRUMAMOS COM TANTO EMPENHO? COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO CRETINO? ESSA ERA UMA FORMA DE MOSTRARMOS QUE NOS IMPORTAMOS COM A ESCOLA E VOCÊ ESTRAGA TODO? - ela da um tapa na cara dele, que deixa a marca dos dedos e sai correndo para a mesa em que seus amigos estavam, todos lançando olhares de reprovação, junto com todos do salão.

-SASUKE UCHIHA! NA MINHA SALA AGORA! E QUANTO AOS OUTROS, DISPENSADOS! VÃO DORMIR JÁ! - Tsunade berrou possessa arrastando Sasuke pela orelha praticamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As garotas e todos os Akatsukis estavam no quarto do Pein , que também era o quarto do Itachi, Kisame, Deidara e Sasori, sentados no chão conversando quando Pein subiu na cama do meio e fez uma sinal para todos se calarem.

-Bem hoje foi um dia genial, não só pregamos uma peça na Tsunade, como o culpado foi o Sasuke, claro que os méritos são todos da nossa cara amiga Sakura que deveria ganhar um Oscar de melhor atriz. Mas eu estou aqui para tornamos as garotas do quarto 666, Akatsukis oficiais - Pein anunciou, num tom de voz meio baixo, para não ter perigo de ninguém ouvir atrás da porta.

-E como será isso? - as garotas perguntaram, imaginando um desafio micoso, como nos filmes quando tentavam entrar em uma irmandade.

-Simples, vocês teram que fazer o julgamento, e respeitar o código dos Akatsukis - ele respondeu solene.

-O código que é... - Sakura começou e Itachi entendendo que elas obviamente não sabiam o código levantou e pigarreou.

-Simples, Artigo numero um: Os Akatsukis não devem delatar uns aos outros, nem por ameaça a vida, expulsão ou honra dele

Nº2: Os Akatsukis estão todos no mesmo barco, então o delator sabe que ele é culpado, quer queira ou não.

Nº3:Não pode espalhar boatos fundados ou não a respeito uns dos outros.

Nº4:Nunca esconda nada, conte seu segredos e problemas, e lembre-se o que é falado aqui, permanece aqui - ele entoou e depois se sentou.

-Ótimo, agora que vocês já sabem do código vamos ao juramento, garotas fiquem em pé na minha frente - Pein ordenou saindo da cama e ficando na frente de todos e esticando a mão direita com a palma para cima. As garotas obedeceram, levantaram-se e ficaram na frente do garoto - agora coloquem suas mãos direitas na minha mão - e as garotas novamente obedeceram - agora repitam: Eu juro solenimente.

-Eu juro solenimente - repetiram.

-Que irei fazer desta escola um inferno.

-Que irei fazer desta escola um inferno.

-E que, não importa a situação poderei contar com os Akatsukis.

-E que, não importa a situação poderei contar com os Akatsukis.

-Pois a partir de hoje serei um deles.

-Pois a partir de hoje serei um deles.

-Perfeito! Bem vindas! - Pein saudou e entregou uma camiseta preta com nuvens vermenlhas para cada uma.

-Vocês terão que usa-las cada vez que tiver uma reunião, sabe para ficar mais chic! - Konan explicou se levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma.

-Certo, boa noite e podem ir dormir - Pein dispensou e as garotas saíram, indo correndo para o quarto, para não serem pegas andando nos corredores até tarde.

Entraram no quarto e cada uma sentou na cama, estavam mortas, mas Sakura tinha que contar o que aconteceu, cada uma sentou em uma cama e se viraram para Sakura.

-Então miga, o que aconteceu? Conta TUDO! - Ino exigiu sem mais delongas.

-Tudo começou quando o sasuke sumiu, então eu fui perguntando e descobri que ele tinha saído do salão, então quando eu estava indo para a porta o Itachi e segura e diz para mim não ir porque senão eu ia me arrepender, então eu disse que eu queria ver se meu namorado estava bem, aí ele falo que ele estava mais que bem, eu não me toquei e nem pensei na possibilidade, mas eu me soltei dele e sai, então bem na minha frente eu vejo o Sasuke aos amassos com a Karin! Sim com aquela coisa, cujo ego é maior que a escola, estava agarrada no meu namorado, então eu armei o barraco e terminei tudo com o Sasuke, aí eu saí correndo chorando, e o Itachi me seguiu, aí ele me consolou, e decidimos que eu devia me vingar do Sasuke, bem... o resto vocês sabem - Sakura contou resumida e deprimidamente.

-Ah! Ele gosta de você! - As quatro exclamaram.

-Quem o Sasuke? Se ele gostasse de mim não teria feito isso! - Sakura reclamou.

-E quem falou de Sasuke? O Uchiha em questão é mais alto, velho e gato - Ino respondeu maliciosamente.

-Quem o Itachi? Não ele é só meu amigo! - Sakura se defendeu, começando a ficar confusa.

-Amigo, sei... Isso é uma baita de uma amizade colorida se você quer saber minha opinião - Hinata comentou com uma piscadela.

-Olha quem fala! Senhorita Hinata amizade mega colorida com o Deidara-kun - Sakura respondeu sarcástica.

-Eu pelo menos assumo que não ligo se de amizade acabarmos virando algo a mais - Hinata respondeu cínica.

-Ui! Isso é uma confissão? Hinata o quanto você bebeu? - as quatro falaram chocadas.

-A... Bastabte... Bem... Vamos durmir - Hinata disse esquiva e deitou na cama.

-Ótimo! Isso vai para o caderno! Novo casal: Hinata S2 Deidara e Itachi S2 Sakura - Ino falou enquanto escrevia em um caderno univercitário rosa cheio de babados e penas.

-Boa noita garotas! - as cinco desseram juntas e Sakura apagou a luz.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lady Luz:Se pode matar o Sasuke? Claro!**

**Em um beco escuro uma pessoa chega correndo e se ve encurralada, logo outra che ga calmamente, segurando uma pistola.**

**Lady Luz: Muahahahaha Sasuke você esta perdido.**

**Sasuke:Não, porfavor, me desculpa, eu não quis trair a Sakura!**

**Lady Luz: Não! Você quis sim seu desgraçado e por isso vai pagar! **

**Bang bang bang**

**Horas depois Sasuke esta morto no beco enquanto Lady Luz está em um avião para a França onde ele irá começar uma nova vida e a polícia nunca irá a descobrir.**

**Fim^^**

**Ta... Isso foi lezado, mas td bem... Vlw a review.^^**

**Babu-chan:hsuahsuahs Ok o Naruto eh um baka,fato**

**o Sasuke eh um emo baka, fato maior ainda**

**a Tenten some, fato**

**Eu adoro receber reviews, fato idiota, mas um fato.**

**Haruno Melonie:Ok... Eu num ti acho loca pq eu sou pior^^**

**Bem... Qué decapitar ele? é facil compre a decapitator plus das organizações Tabajara e seja feliz \3**

**Brigada pela review bjoks**

**Grazi chan: ashuahsuahsuahs, ele tá mesmo MUahahahahaha*começam a cair raios* Itachi agarrar a Sakura... Boa idéia...**

**misha_yanata/hinata hyuuga:Ah q mágico*O* vlw por colocar minha fic no seu pc, assim eu me sinto mtu honrada e EMOcionada(tenho que parar de usar esse trocadilho)**

**Sim eu gosto de seguir a realidade, pq se mudar muito perde a graças ^^**

**Bejokas ;********

**Lust Lotu's: Claro*-* garotas + Akatsukis = sem comentários kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Q bom ki vc gostou^^ espero que você tenha gostado da brincadeira^^, embora ele tenha ficado menor do que eu gostaria t.t.**

**Sabaku no AnaH: Claro que eu vou continuar ela^^ vlw pela review^^. **

**Gente! Sorry a demora! Mas sabe as aulas começaram e com elas as tarefas ¬¬ odeio isso, atrapalha minha vida de fic writer ¬¬, então por isso que eu vou avisar q minhar fics demoraram um poco para serem postadas, mas eu nunca irei abandoná-las! **

**Bjoks amo vcs! ;************************


	8. Chapter 8:Final de semana parte I

Sábado finalmente chegou e com ele a permissão de poder ir para casa, Temari foi arrastada pelos seus irmãos para a casa de praia da família dela, Tenten brigou com o pai e acabou tendo que voltar para casa para acertar as coisas, Pein e Konan bem... Digamos que eles foram fazer uma viajem romantica de dois dias para o Caribe, Sasuke foi suspenso então teve que ir obrigado embora, Hidan, Kakuzo, Tobi, Zetsu e Kizame tiveram que viajar a negócios com os pais empresários, Naruto e o Chouji foram participar do concurso anual de Lamen(sabe aqueles concursos em que vence quem come mais?), Lee disse que tinhe que treinar o Kung Fu ou algo do gênero, Neji teve que acompanhar Hanabi numa viagem para a frança, Kiba e Shino foram numa convensão de bichos de estimação e Shikamaru foi para casa passar o final de semana dormindo provavelmente.

Só sobraram na escola, do ensino médio, praticamente Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Itachi, Deidara e Sasori, que estavam no praticamente deserto refeitório.

-Não acredido que nos abandonaram aqui nessa escola deserta! Vamos morrer de tédio! - Sakura reclamou.

-Sakura não exagera! Dá para fazer muitas coisas com a escola deserta! - Itachi contrariou.

-Tipo? - ela perguntou sarcástica.

-Sei lá! Qual a coisa que você sempre quis fazer na escola, e nunca pode por medo de pagar mico? - Ele perguntou.

-Já sei! Corrida com o carrinho de corta grama! - ino falou entrando no meio da conversa.

-Você sempre quis fazer isso? - Sasori perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim, por que tem algum problema? - ela respondeu.

-Não, nenhum, é que um dos meus sonhos também sempre foi fazer isso - ele respondeu.

-Sério??? Então bora lá! Eu conheço o jardinero! ele arranja os carrinhos pra gente! - Ino exclamou animada se levantando.

-Vamo então! - ele concordou e os dois saíram para os jardins.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, pobre Sasori... Caiu na teia maléfica da Ino... - Hinata e Sakura comentaram e depois começaram a rir.

-Ã? Como assim: Teia maléfica? - Deidara perguntou sem entender.

-Pensa assim: A Ino tem namorado? Não... Isso porque ela não consegue fica com apenas um cara... Ela quer 'ver tudo que ela pode perder' antes de ter um relacionamento sério - Hinata explicou calmamente.

-E o que o Sasori tem a ver com isso? - Itachi questionou.

-Ele é a próxima vítima - as duas responderam sombriamente.

-Oh não! Temos que avisar nosso amigo! - Deidara e Itachi falaram subindo na mesa e fazendo pose de super-herói.

-Vamos lá! - elas anunciaram imitado a pose dos garotos e saíram correndo para os jardins.

-Parecemos crianças de 10 anos! - Deidara comentou enquanto corriam.

-Isso que torna a coisa divertida! - Hinata disse rindo - Olha ele lá! - e apontou para dois vultos em um carro de corta grama.

-Oh! Não! Chegamos tarde demais! - Sakura exclamou dramáticamente quando pararam na frente dos amigos, que estavam se beijando.

Ino mostrou o dedo do meio para a amiga, e Sakura, Hinata, Itachi e Deidara começaram a rolar de rir na grama.

-Ai! Gente vamos sair daqui! Detesto ser vela! - Sakura exclamou rindo.

-Vamos jogar volei de areia? - Hinata perguntou.

-Vamos! Até mais pombinho! - Itachi e Deidara comentaram.

-Ino, seja boazinha com ele! - Sakura falou e os quatro forma para a quadra de volei de areia.

Chegaram na quadra, Deidara e Hinata foram pegar a bola de volei e Sakura e Itachi ficaram esperando eles na arquibancada.

-Mais esse doi tão demorando demais! - Sakura reclamou.

-Sei não... Deidara... Hinata... Demorando... Na sala de equipamentos esportivos... Isso não vai dar boa coisa - Itachi comentou maliciosamente.

-O que você está insinuando? - a garota perguntou interessada.

-Esses dois tem coisa... Você já reparou como a coisa loira fica perto da Hinata? - ele falou.

-Nossa! Certeza! Achei que era só a Hinata que gostasse dele! Mas quer dizer então... Que o Deidara gosta da Hina, e ela dele, os dois estão SOZINHOS numa sala que quase ninguém vai? - ela disse pensando alto.

-Exatamente... Eu falei que ia dar m%$#! - o moreno respondeu.

-Não você não disse! Mas VAI dar m%$#! Ah! Vamos lá! Temos que salvar a Hina! ela é inocente demais para ficar perto daquele loiro! - Sakura exclamou e se levantou.

-Não... Você vai ficar quietinha aqui! - Itachi a contrariou a puxando pela mão e a fazendo sentar.

-Você não vai me impedir! - Sakura reclamou tentando se soltar da mão dele.

-Mas eu JÀ estou te impedindo - ele respondeu.

-Você é insuportável Itachi Uchiha! - ela anunciou.

-Eu também te amo Sakura Haruno - ele disse rindo.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação extremamente irritada e ficou sentada emburrada sem olhar para o garoto do seu lado.

oOoEnquanto isso na sala de equipamentos...oOo

-Ganhei!!! - Hinata exclamou parando ofegante na porta.

-Menina você é o que? O ligeirinho desfarçado? - Deidara perguntou também ofegante quando chegou na porta.

-Que nada! Você que é muito lerdo! Ganhei de olhos fechados praticamente - ela comentou rindo enquanto arrombava a porta.

-Não foi assim! eu deixei você ganhar! - Deidara falou.

-Aham! Ok... Acredito Senhor Eu-não-admito-ter-perdido-para-uma-garota-mais-nova-e-bonita-que-eu - ela desdenhou.

-Nossa! Não sabia que meu nome era tão grande! - ele disse sarcástico e os dois começaram a rir.

-Certo... Me ajuda a alcançar o armário! - Hinata pediu.

-Ok - ele se abaixou e ela sentou no pescoço dele - Pô se é pesada! Para com os lanches da meia noite sua gorda! - ele eclamou qnado levantou.

-EU SOU O QUE??? REPETE SE VOCÊ FOR HOMEM!!!- ela gritou batendo as mãos na cabesa dele.

-Magrinha, mais magra e leve impossível! Agora para de me bater! - Deidara falou com a voz chorosa.

-Ok - ela concordou brava, abriu o armário e pegou a bola - agora deixa eu descer! - pediu.

-Não... Só vou deixar você descer na quadra - ele exclamou - ta com a bola? - perguntou.

-Sim por que... - ela começou, mas ele começou a correr e ele teve que abraçar a bola com uma mão e com a outra segurar na cabeça dele. - SOCOOOORRO!!!

Chegaram na quadra e viram itachi segurando a mão de Sakura rindo e a garota com a cara emburrada não olhando para a cara dele.

-Dexa eu descer! Seu loiro malvado! - Hinata exigiu e o garoto se abaixou para poder descer - obrigada.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Deidara perguntou.

-Nada! - sakura exclamou se levantando - Hinata você está bem? - ela perguntou.

-To por que? - Hinata perguntou confusa.

-Nada não... - Sakura respondeu.

-Vamos jogar? - Itachi perguntou.

-Vamos!!!!! Os times serão: Eu e o Loiro, e a Sakura e o Itachi! - Hinata decidiu.

-Por quê? - Itachi perguntou.

-Ora, se jogasse eu e a Sakura no mesmo time, vocês não teriam chance - Hinata respondeu.

As duplas fora cada uma para um campo, Hinata e Deidara começam sacando, Hinata dá um dos seus super-potentes saques, que bate na cabeça de Itachi e vai para fora, depois ela saca de novo e erra, o jogo ficou bem equilibrado, ambas a sduplas jogavam bem, as garotas cortavam violentamente, geralmente mirando na cabeça de um adversário.

O jogo demorou umas duas horas, no segundo set os meninos saíram, por estavam com dor de cabeça de tanta bolada, e só ficou as duas jogando uma contra a outra, no final Hinata ganhou por três sets a dois e as duas foram na arquibancada.

-Não sabia que vocês eram assim tão violêntas jogando volei - Itachi comentou.

-Isso porque você não viu a Temari e a Ino jogando - Sakura respondeu sombria.

-Ok... Vamos lá no meu quarto, eu trouxe alguns filmes lá de casa, podemos assistir na TV de plasma - Itachi falou.

-Ok!!! Filme! - as duas comemoraram e os quatro foram pro quarto dos meninos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Toph Bei Fong: Calma... Paciencia é uma virtude... kkkkkk**

**ps: Sem reviews sem fic!!!**


	9. Chapter 9:Final de Semana parte II

Os quatro entraram no quarto, mas viram que Ino e Sasori já estavam assistindo um filme.

-Seus traíras! Nem chamam a gente! Tavam pensando em fazer o que? - Itachi reclamou cutando um tenis na cabeça de Sasori.

-AI! Você ta louco! esse tenis do Deidara machuca! - Sasori reclamou - e só não te chamamos porque vocês estavam se divertindo levando bolada das garotas -completou.

-Isso não é desculpa! Agora volta o filme para o começo que todos vamos assistir! - Deidara ordenou.

-Ei! Vamos juntar as camas? Aí nos sentamso todos juntos! - Sakura sujeriu.

-Eu ajudo! - Ino concordou e ela e Sakura juntaram as cinco camas do quarto formando um cama enorme, e pularam em cima, sendo acompanhadas por Hinata que berrou"Montinho!" e pulou em cima delas, e as três começaram a rir.

-As crianças já acabaram? - Itachi e Deidaram perguntaram.

-Acho que sim - as três responderam e se sentaram certo.

Itachi apagou a luz do quarto, Deidara ligou pra um muleque da quinta série(leia-se fornecedor de pipoca) e o mandou trazer dois potes de pipoca, Sasori começou a passar o filme do começo.

Itachi se sentou do lado de Sakura, Deidara entre a Sakura e a Hinata e Sasori do lado de Ino, e o filme começou com um cara jogando um jogo.

-Que filme é esse? - Hinata cochichou para Deidara.

-Stay Alive, é de suspense - ele informou também cochichando.

-Ahhh - ela comentou com a voz tremida.

Os quatro estavam assistindo calamamente, os garotos com cara de "tanto faz" e as garotas com cara de "O.O", quando...

Toc Toc Toc.

-AAAAAH!!! EH O FANTAMA DO JOGO!!! ELA VEIO NOS MATAR!!! - as três garotas berram, e Ino abraçou Sasori, Hinata e Sakura abraçaram Deidara e Itachi foi ver quem era.

-É só o pipoca-boy! - ele informou e todos fizeram uma cara de "¬¬'", trouxe os potes de pipoca e passou para os amigos, que agora estavam todos sentados certos.

Alguns minutos depois...

-Ah!!! NÃO!!! ELE NÃO PODE MORRER! ERA O MAIS ENGRAÇADO DO FILME! - Ino berra segurando a mão de Sasori, enquanto Hinata abraçou Deidara e colocou a cabeça no peito dele e Sakura apertava a mão de Itachi para não berrar.

-Calma Sakura! Voc~e vai quebrar minha mão - Itachi comentou para ela.

-Desculpa - ela devolveu afrouxando o aperto mas não largando a mão dele.

O filme seguiu sem muitas complicações, exceto talvez, pelos berros histéricos das garotas cada vez que alguém morria ou quase morria, o problema maior foi mais par ao final do filme, que o suspense ficou mais forte.

Hinata ainda estava abraçada a Deidara e olhava de vez em quando para tela e logo após escondendo a cabeça no peito dele, Sakura também estava abraçada a Itachi, só que olhava vidrada para o filme, ino Por alguma razão estava sentado no colo de Sasori e segurava as mãos dele em cima dos olhos dela.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH - elas berravam.

Quando o filme finalmente acabou, eles ficaram no escuro um tempinho, até uma boa alme ter a bondade de ir acender a luz, e esta boa alma foi a Ino, que ao ligar a luz e ver como suas amigas estavam fofas abraçadas nos garotos berrou - COMO VOCÊS ESTÃO FOFOS!!! - depois foi até Sasori e cochichou - Vamos sair, não quero ficar de vela desses quatro ai... Eles precisam de privacidade - segurou a mão do ruivo e saiu do quarto.

Hinata se afastou de Deidara vermelha e olhou para o outro lado para que ele não visse seu estado - Fi...Filme legal... Me...Meio assustador... Mas legal -gaguejou.

-Realmente... Mas acho que você não assistiu nada, escondeu o rosto metade do filme - ele comentou e Hinata quase teve um faniquito.

-Vou tomar um ar, alguém quer vim comigo? - Hina anunciou se levantando, mas falou mais para a amiga do que para os outros.

-Eu vou! Garotos já voltamos! Sabe... Papo de garota, ultra-secreto - Sakura exclamou sombriamente e as duas saíram do quarto.

-Uuuu.... Deidara... Você a Hinata... Que climão! - Itachi zuou.

-Ah! não enche que você e a sakura também tamvam num clima que eu vi! - o loiro retrucou.

-Haha! Eu sei...~Aposto que eu começo a nomorar ela antes de você namorar a Hina - o moreno desaficou.

-Pois eu aposto que a Hinata será minha antes mesmo da Sah pensar em dizer eu te amo - Deidara devolveu.

-Aposta feita- Itachi esticou a mão.

-Aposta feita - Deidara segurou a mão dele e eles confirmaram a aposta.

-Agora... Eu vou andar, quando a Sakura chegar você fala pra ela que eu estou nos jardins - ele informou e saiu do quarto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Então Sakura-chan! Achoq ue eu gosto do Deidara - Hinata admitiu vermelha.

-Ui! Eu sabia!! - Sakura berrou rindo - Mas eu devo admitir que sinto algo pelo Ita-kun - ela informou.

-Ai, ai, ai, ui, ui, Ita-kun??? Que intimidade é essa? - Hinata comentou rindo.

-Nem te conto amiga - Sakura retrucou marota.

-Sah-chan tá podendo!!! - Hinata ria.

-Ichi olha só a Ino! No maior pega com o Sasori! Será que dessa vez nossa loira desencalha? - sakura indagou.

-Bem provável... Mas acho que o Gaara-kun num vai gostar nada disso... - Hinata começou.

-O que o Gaara tem a ver com a história? - Sakura perguntou.

-Você ainda num percebeu que ele tá caidinho pela coisa loira? - Hinata exclamou indignada com a mão na cintura.

-Hahaha, é mesmo! Vamos voltar para o quarto dos nossos amados, afinal quero ver quem de nós desencalha primeiro - Sakura decidiu dando uma piscadela.

-Aposto que eu desencalho primeiro - Hinata provocou.

-Pois eu acho que eu! - Sakura retrucou.

-Apostado! - Hinata exclamou.

-Apostado! -Sakura concordou e saiu correndo.

Sakura chegou no quarto primeiro, entrou e trancou a porta, para Hinata não entrar, olhou o comodo e só viu Deidara assistindo Padrinhos Mágicos na TV.

-O Itachi tá nos jardins - ele informou antes dele abrir a boca para perguntar.

Sakura agradeceu e abriu a porta dando de cara com uma Hinata ofegante - Seu Principe ta sozinho aí, faça bom proveito - a rosada sussurrou e saiu deixando a porta aberta para Hinata entrar.

A morena entrou com um sorriso de lado - Oi Dei-kun - cumprimentou e se sentou do lado dele.

-Oi Hina-chan - ele respondeu também com um sorriso malicioso.

Nos jardins, Sakura viu a bela figura de Itachi sentado recostado a uma árvore com os olhos fechados, ela foi até ele, sentou-se do lado do garoto e apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros dele - Acorda ita-kun dorminhoco - sussurrou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Babu-chan:ahushaushuash no que deu acho que não foi o que todos esperavam!/soumuitomá**

**kkkkk Tenten-chan vai aparecer... mas não agora.**

**Farinha:ashuahsuahsu sua farinha rimante^^ continuei oia q magic*-***

**lararamos:*-* vlw*-***

**Lang-chan:AHsuhaushaush Sasukemo se deu mal!!! Suspenção pra ele! ;P kkkk**

**Haru-chan:*-* Vlw*-* a Fic num para ela só demora*-***

**Hani-chan:ashuahsuahs Será q deu merda... kkkkkkkk vlw*-***

**ps: Sem reviews sem fic!!!**

**Amei as reviews*-* amo vcs!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Final de Semana parte III

garotas do quarto 666

-Hina-chan, você quer assistir o que? - Deidara perguntou apontando para tv.

-Não sei... Coloca no telecine, não estou interessada em assistir tv agora - ela respondeu sentando mais próxima dele.

-O que você está a fim de fazer agora? - ele indagou aproximando o rosto dela.

-Não sei, o que você tem em mente? - a voz dela saiu num sussurro, e num movimento rápido Deidara a beijou.

Ela retribuiu o beijo prontamente, e só se separaram quando precisaram de ar.

-Você leu meus pensamentos - Hinata comentou ofegante antes de beijá-lo novamente.

~~~~~//~~~~~

-Sakura, eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom... - Itachi comentou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Me conta - ela pediu.

-Era com você - ele falou vago.

-Era um sonho erótico? - ela tinha um sorriso maroto enquanto abafava uma gargalhada com as mãos.

-Até que não - o moreno sorriu e a encarou.

-Que sem graça! então não quero ouvir! - ela reclamou e se levantou.

-Ei! onde pensa que vai? - Ele perguntou curioso.

-Achar alguém que tenha tido um sonho erótico para me contar!

Ela saiu correndo e rindo, então Itachi percebeu que isso era um deixa para ele ir atrás dela, então decidiu a seguir. Percebeu que ela estava correndo em zigue-zagues rindo, as vezes dava umas rodadinhas, e Itachi, que não é burro nem nada, decidiu entrar no jogo dela.

Itachi apressou um pouco o passo e abraçou a cintura da garota, e a ergueu alguns centímetros do chão e começou a rodar.

-Ah!!! Me larga! Vamos morrer desse jeito! Você vai cair! - ela berrava, mas não parou de rir

-Confia, nós não vamos ca... - mas antes dele termina a frase pisou numa pedra e perdou o equilibriu o que fez os dois caírem no chão - ir... certo a culpa não foi minha foi da pedra.

-Sei... pelo menos você amorteceu minha queda - Sakura comentou ao perceber que com a queda ela acabou ficando deitada em cima dele, e seus rostos estavam bem próximos.

-Sabe, essa cena me lembrou muito do sonho que eu estava tendo... - Itachi começou com um sorriso maroto.

-E o que acontece nesse sonho? - ela fez uma carinha inocente e curiosa, o que fez Itachi soltar uma risada.

-Isso - ele a beijou.

E ficaram se beijando um tempão, fazendo apenas algumas pausas para respirar, mas logo voltava aos agarros.

~~~~~~//~~~~~~

Ino e Sasori estavam atrás de uma árvore assistindo a cena de Itachi e Sakura, Ino filmava tudo no celular para zoar com a amiga de noite e, é claro, mostra como a rosada aproveitou o final de semana para Tenten e Temari.

-Ela não vai ficar brava? - Sasori indagou preocupado olhando para o celular da loira.

-Ela vai querer me matar - Ino deu uma risada abafada e mexeu os ombros como quem não liga para isso - o mais importante é que ele nunca mais vai poder falar que eu sou a rainha dos cata em lugares públicos.

-Tem certeza que vocês são mesmo melhores amigas? - o ruivo indagou curioso.

-Lógico! Mas ser amigo é isso! Temos que ser honestas uma com a outra!

-Não é a toa que vocês ficaram com o quarto 666.

-O que você está querendo insinuar, gato?

-Nada não.

~~~~//~~~~

Começou a escurecer, Sakura e Itachi que perderam a noção do tempo se assustaram quando perceberam que a luz estava acabando e os insetos começaram a atacar. Se levantaram e começarma a andar na direção do prédio da escola.

Ao chegarem na porta Itachi segurou a mão de Sakura e a virou para encará-la de frente - Sah-chan, namora comigo? - foi direto ao ponto pegando-a de surpresa.

Sakura ficou alguns segundos em estado de choque enquanto pensava na melhor resposta para dar, até que finalmente se decidiu - Mas é claro!

-Hehe meu maninho vai explodir de raiva quando descobrir.

-E quem liga pra ele? Você é bem melhor Ita-kun - ela disse com uma piscadela e os dois entraram no prédio.

Pegaram o elevador e Sakura se despediu de Itachi quando chegou no andar dos dormitórios femininos e foi correndo até seu quarto contar para as amigas a novidade 'quente'.

-Girls! Vocês não sabem! - ela berrou assim que entrou e fechou a porta.

-Desembucha! - Ino e Hinata exigiram.

-Eu to namorando o Itachi - a rosada anunciou com os olhos brilhando - e Deus! Como ele beija bem! Supera e MUITO o Sasuke-baka! - completou se deixando cair na sua cama.

-É isso aí! Já parte para outra! é assim que se faz Sakura! estou tão orgulhosa de você! - Ino dizia enquanto praticamente pulava de alegria - agora é a vez da Hinata contar as novidades.

-Eu... Er... Eu também estou namorando - Hinata contou timidamente - com o Deidei-kun.

-Ui! olha a intimidade! já chama até de Deidei-kun? - Sakura provocou.

-Não pode falar nada! E vc com o seu Ita-kun? - Hinata retrucou e tacou uma almofada na amiga.

-Nessa ela te pegou Sah - ino falou rindo da discução das duas.

-Pois é, mas eu ainda me vingarei! - Sakura anunciou e todas começaram a rir.

-É bom a gorda da Temari e a Mickey Mouse da Tenten voltarem logo - Ino disse ameaçadoramente.

-É mesmo! Se não elas vão ficar sem gatos pra elas - Sakura ponderou.

-Ah! Que nada, é capaz delas terem fugido da casa delas e ido nas baladinhas e pegado TODOS! - Hinata falou rindo.

-Sei não...

-De qualquer modo elas vão ter que contar tudo que aconteceu nesse final de semana - Ino cortou a amiga - Guerra de Travesserios! - berrou e as três começaram uma 'violenta' guerra de travesseiros.

* * *

**Um trilhão de desculpas por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar essa fic, mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia continuar, até que eu decidi dar um tempinho e só esses dias que me veio um surto de inspiração e eu consegui continuar de onde eu parar ç.ç me desculpem pela demora, espero que vocês me pedoem ^^**

mariana farinha:ahsuahsuahs Hey calma... Viu eses se beijaram *-* feliz? *-* ahsuahushaushuash

**Babu-chan:ahsuahsu eu ri escrevendo essa parte... esse carinha de pipocas só causa problema... ahsuahsuhasu**

**hehehehhe sei lá... Apostas a parte acho q eles ficam fofos juntos kkkkkk**

**Sim sim esses novos casais são melhores hohohohoho ok... empresta o Deidei-chan pra Hina um pouquinho??? *-***

**hihihi kisses and hugs**

Niyama14:Ah! que bom q vc gostou *-*

Eu num consegui ser rápida, mas prometo que de agora em diante terá postas BEM mais rápidos ^^

SasuNaru? hm... tentador... MUITO tentador... hohohoho vou pensar no seu caso ;)

hahahahha

até o próximo cap ;)

**Lady Luz: heheheh eu sempre digo, os quietinhos são os piores u.u**

**ahsuahsuhasu sim sim ainda bem q ela aproveitou a chance neh kkkkkk**

Lust Lotu's: ahsuahsuah estão mesmo OO q medo delas OO, mas elas ficam mais legais assim hihihihi

ahsuahsuah Claro, nada como o Pipoca-boy ksoskposkpsokspskops

**Carol wells: Hihihi eu parei pra dar um suspense básico ;) hihihi**

**heheh ele vai se arrepender... E MUITO muhahahahahaha**

Uzu Hina: Calma calma... foi só pra dar um suspense básico ;) hihihi

O seu Itachi ta MUITO bem hehehehehehhe

Desculpa a demora Ç_Ç

**tophearth0002:Quem bom q vc gostou *-* ficou muito feliz ^^**

**desculpa a demora^^**

Hatake Sakura XD:Obrigada*-*

ue bom q se ta gostando *-* desculpa mesmo pela demora em postar ç.ç

**Neko Sombria:Calma, eu demorei, ams aqui já ta a continuação ^^**

**que bom qq vc amou *--***

**kisses and hugs.**

Misha yanata: Ah!!1 não me mateeeeeeee eu so muito nova pra morrer!! ainda nem jubntei uma herança boa pra vc e suas irmãs Ç_Ç ahsuahsuhasu

desculpa mesmo pela demora Ç_Ç

**VeronicaLee:heheheh elas são msm hehehehhe**

**quem será que ganha? hehehehe**

Sakura-Cham18: que bom q se ta goctando *-* aki está a continuação^^

antes tarde do que nunca^^

**Gente desculpa again pela demora!!!! mas eu JURO que dessa vez os posts vão sair mais rápidos nem q eu tenha que escrevr de madrugada ^^**

**Kisses and Hugs à todos que estão lendo ^^**

**obrigada^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Ciumentos

garotas do quarto 666

Segunda-feira, o dia odiado por 11 entre 10 alunos havia chegado e com ele muitos atrassos, reclamações, tédio e tudo de ruim que o dia pós-fim de semana pode trazer, mas as cinco garotas do quarto 666 não deixavam se abalar pelo clima segunda-feirístico e decidiram fazer algo pra alegrar o dia das pessoas, ou pelo menos o dia delas e, muito provavelmente, o dos Akatsukis.

-Tá é o seguinte, nós vamos começar com as peças de praxe e, no final do dia, quem sobreviveu sem ser peço faz a manobra "Bye Bye Hair" na Tsunade - Ino explicou para as garotas, elas estavam num tipo de roda com suas cabeças encostadas (n/a:sabe que nem naqueles filmes de futebol americano que o time se reune pra decidir a próxima jogada).

- Certo! - as demais concordaram juntas.

-Eu aviso o Dei-kun, e peço pra ele passar o recado - Hina se prontificou e saiu logo do quarto pra encontrar com seu namorado.

-Nossa Hinatinha já está crescendo - Temari comentou fingindo ter lágrimas nos olhos.

-É, elas começam timidas e inocentes, mas então conhecem amigas más-influencias e descolam um namorado super má influencia - Tenten completou como se aquilo fosse algo bom.

-O momento EMOtivo já acabou? - Sakura indagou em meio as gargalhadas.

-É lógico! Agora bora toma café, to cheia de fome - Temari respondeu e as quatro saíram do quarto.

Elas chegaram na mesa dos akatsukis e se acomodaram ao lado dos amigos, Pein e Konan, Itachi e Sakura, Deidara e Hinata, Ino e Sasori faziam parte do núcleo pombinhos apaixonados, enquanto os outros se contentavam em segurar vela e ficar zoando com a cara dos outros.

-Tobi vai vomitar!!! - Tobi avisou, afinal ele estava entre Sakura, Hinata e seus respectivos namorados.

-Tobi também vai apanhar se não parar de falar em terceira pessoa - Temari retrucou lancando um olhar mortal ao moreno, que sacou o recado e começou a murmurar algo como "eu, eu, eu " para ver se se acostumava em falar em primeira pessoa.

-Ah! Tema-chan, não implica com o probezinho, ele quer ser diferente - Tenten defendeu Tobi, afinal para ela seria muito estranho não ouvir o amigo falando em terceira pessoa.

-Cala a boa Minnie - a loira retrucou - epa! Olha só a cara do meu Bro! - ela interrompeu apontando para o ruivo que acabara de entrar e olhava para a direção de Ino, que estava aos agarros com Sasori, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Nossa! ele vai explodir de ciúmes desse jeito - Tenten esqueceu da briga para contemplar a cara de "o que esse cara tem q eu não tenho" que Gaara fazia.

-Vamos até a mesa deles - Temari decidiu e puxou a amiga para a mesa dos meninos.

Temari se sentou do lado de Shikamaru e Tenten do lado de Neji, mas fingiram nem prestar atenção neles, começaram mesmo é implocar com Gaara, Sasuke e Naruto que estavam na sua frente e encaravam a mesa dos akatsukis tão intensamente que parecia que desejavam explodir a mesa com o poder da mente.

-Sabe, isso não é um filme de ficção, vocês não vão explodir nada com o poder da mente - Temari começou as provocações.

-Claro, e também mesmo se a mesa explodisse, ELAS não iam parar de se agarrar com seus namorados - Tenten completou e viu a carranca dos três ficarem mais iradas.

-Shika, olha que lindo, o triozinho ali ta com ciúmes - Temari falou dando uma cotovelada em Shikamaru.

-E quem disse que estamos com ciúmes? Que coisa mais ridícula! - os três negaram em uni som.

-Hum... Eles ainda estão na primeira fase? Achei que já haviam passado direto para a Ira - Tenten disse pensativa e um tanto decepcionada - voc~e também não achava isso, Neji?

-Prefiro não me intrometer - ele respondeu sério.

-É bom mesmo! - os três tinham um tom de ameaça bem assustador na voz.

-Acho que eles passaram para IRA - Shikamaru comentou entediado.

-Eu também, acho melhor a gente sair daqui, nos avisem quando eles passarem para BARGANHA - as duas saíram correndo da mesa e voltarma para a mesa dos Akatsukis.

-O que vocês foram fazer lá? - Hidan perguntou confuso com as risadas das garotas.

-Oras, essa é facil, fomos irritar meu irmão e os amiguinhos dele - Temari contou.

-Esse é nosso hobby número um - Tenten explicou por fim.

-Que perda de tempo - Kakuzo comentou e voltou a contar o dinheiro que havia achado no bolso.

-Eu não acho, irritar as pessoa com certeza é um ótimo Hobby, gostei de ver garotas - Hidan fez um joinha para as duas que desataram a rir.

-Vamos jogar Truco na hora do almoço? - Kisame perguntou depois de comer a terceira tigela de cereal.

-Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ver essas cenas melosas, pode contar comido - Zetsu concordou na hora.

-Epa! Eu ouvi Truco? Pó conta comigo e com a Minnie - Temari se entrou no meio do convite sem perguntar se poderia ou não.

-E eu disse que queria? Prometi pro meu pai que não ia mais jogar - Tenten falou com falso drama na voz.

-Ah! Nem vem, se fosse poker você ia aceitar correndo - Temari retrucou.

-Já que é assim, vamos jogar Poker! - Kisame anunciou, afinal Poker é bem mais arriscado e emocionante que Truco, embora não tenha tantos berros.

-Agora eu to dentro - Tenten concordou com um sorriso vitorioso e todos os demais solteiros concordaram que um jogo de cartas era mais emocionante que ficar vendo os casaisinhos.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAH!!1 eu cheguei pra me redimir ^^ e fiz esse cap novo sair o mais rápido que meu tempo deixou *-* Foi realmente legal escreve-lo e eu queria que ele ficasse maior, mas preferi deixar a emoção pro próximo cap kkkkkkkkkkkkk Já to com dó dos profs e de alguns alunos... kkkkkkkkkk Acho melhor calar minha boca antes q fale demais ;)**

misha yanata: SIM! eles finalmente se beijaram *-* eu precisei enrolar 10 caps pra isso acontecer OO *medo* kkkkkkkk

Ah! que bom q se me desculpa filhosca *-*

já continuei *-* hihih e dessa vez mais rápido q antes ;)

**Lust Lotu's:eu também, nunca achei que concordaria com ela, mas Itachi eh um Zilhão de vezes melhor q o Sasukemo, nem é justo compara eles dois.. kkkkkkkkk**

Neko Sombria: Sim! Aleluia um UPDATE kkkkkkk mas dessa vez vou voltar a escrever mais rapidex ;) ahsuahsuhaus

que bom q se gostou *.*

bjus ;**

**tophearth0002:Ah!!! que bom *-***

**obrigada por desculpar minha demora *-***

Sakura-Cham18:Claro que pode *-* adoro qnd me chamam de Hannah-chan *-*

Ah! desculpa! mas num saia nada legal, e entre fazer um cap que era uma droga e esperar alguma luz eu preferi esperar, não queria decepcioná-los com um cap ruim^^

Calma calma, sem assassinatos! se eu morrer aí eh q num tem mais fic... kkkkkkkkk

mas pó dexa q eu vo continuar todas minahs fics... umas mais rapido que outras, mas todas um dia terão um complete kkkkkkkk

Sim fics UA e de escola são bnem mais legais *-* hihihih

Pode add sim *-*, num sei se vou entrar esses dias de festa, mas pode add q eu te act ^^ hihi

Bjus ;***

**Ah! Amores! Dessa vez eu escrevi bem rapido *-* e esse cap foi feito com todo carinho *-* espero que gostem *-***

**deixem reviews *.***

**Feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz Ano novo *.***

**kisses and hugs.**


End file.
